Baby Adventure
by inuyasha 303
Summary: The four Link's find a baby o.O! They have to return him.


Description: The four Link's find a baby o.O! They have to return him.  
Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me.  
AN: I read the Four Sword manga and I loved it! This is the first story I wrote for them and I think it's cute so...  
Warning: Possible swearing, fighting, and alcohol use.

Blue jumped up on the wood table, his drink spilling as he held it up above his head. "Yahoo!" he yelled drunkenly. "Party! Oh yeah!!!"

A loud cheer went up around the dimly lit bar room, as all the half drunk men and women agreed. The other Three Links just sighed in disappointment. "Blue..."

"Come on guys! Lighten up!" he exclaimed, spinning fast enough that he almost fell off.

Vio rolled his eyes. "All right. That's enough. Let's get you off of there." He jerked the boy off the table. "This is why I suggested we not come here." Pointlessly he brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. The four boys looked at him. Thought they all looked alike aside from their different colored tunics that matched their names, Vio was the smartest of the group.

Green, the 'original', shrugged. "No one had a better idea and we we're looking for a clue to show us what to do." he glanced at his blue wearing friend. "However..."

"It's late." Vio declared suddenly. "We should find a place to stay. Red, take him before he hurts himself."

"I'm par-fitly fine!" Blue yelled unbalanced.

Red, the sensitive one, smiled. "We told you not to drink anything. But that's ok. I'll help you."

Blue wrapped his arm around the happy boy. "Ya know dude? That's what I- *hic* oops. Haha. That's *hic* what I like about you. *hic* you're so nice... Come on *hic* Lets party!" he tried to leave but Red grabbed him. The others had all ready left.

"No, Blue! We need to stay with Green and Vio!" He quickly pulled his friend out the door after their other personalities.

They where in a large confusing town. With dozens of streets and ally ways. And of course it was dark. They fallowed Green around for about three blocks in silence. Suddenly Green stopped. "...........ummmmm............... Vio...?"

The purple Link didn't even blink. "Lost again?"

"Green!" Blue complained.

"What!? This place is huge!!! Can you blame me? I mean how many times have you gotten-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a scream from around the corner. "MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Three head snapped up, then a fourth very slowly. "Someone's in trouble!" Green exclaimed, running towards the sound.

"Red! Stay here with Blue!" Vio ordered chasing after him.

Blue drew his sword and waved it drunkenly. "Wha-! No far! I wanna figh-" he lunged forward... and fell on his face.

"Aw Blue..." Red sighed.

Around the corner some towns people we're being harassed by three Moblins. One was carrying a small white bundle. Green ran at them with a battle cry. His sword sliced threw the first one easily, but the one carrying the bundle was surprised, and tossed it in the air. Vio saw it falling, and had to slide to catch it before it hit the ground.

Green barely noticed, his attention focused on the enemies. They looked at each other then tried to run... they didn't make it (Silly Moblins). With a satisfied nod Green nodded and sheathed his sword. Red walked up to them slowly. Blue, unconscious, was on his back. Reds sword was at his hip. "All done?"

Green grinned. "Yep. Is he ok?"

"I hope so..."

"Um guys...?" Vio said uncertainty, still holding the bundle. They looked at him. "We have another problem..."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the bundle screamed.

"... It's a baby..."

........ Time passes........

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AH! He's crying again! What do I do!?"

"Did you feed him yet?"

"Yes!"

"Did you cuddle him?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Burp him?"

"Yes!"

"Green! Try cuddling him!"

"Did you change him?"

"W-W-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eww! No! You do it!"

"What! Me!?"

Blue grumbled from under his pillow. "Shut up... head hurts..."

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Because you caught him!"

"Cuddle him!"

"I'm not changing him!"

"But Vio!"

"Why wont you guys listen to *sniffle* me!?"

"Waaaaaahhh!!! Waaaaahhhh!!"

Blue jumped up. "I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They froze. "Ah. Blue. How are you feeling?" Green asked, as the bundle in his arms let out another wail.

Blue covered his ears. "Been better. I've got a splitting headache..." He looked around. They where in a room, at probably an inn, with four beds, a large dresser, and a couch. Green, as mentioned, was standing clueless, half juggling the thing he was holding. Vio was sitting on a bed; frantically flipping threw a rather large book titled: Baby Care. And poor Red was crying on the couch. "Umm... I'm afraid to ask but... what is that thing?"

Vio looked up. "It's a baby duh." He went back to the book. "And it's about time you woke up. It's past lunch."

"A baby- god what did I miss last night- never mind! I don't want to know. I'm going back to bed." he fell back on the soft mattress. "And give it to Red. Sounds like he really wants it."

Green glared. "He's not an 'it'. All right. Here you go Red."

"Waahhhhh!!!!!! Waaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Red smiled and took the child, holding him like you're supposed to hold a baby. "There, there, there. You just want some one to cuddle and snuggle you, don't you?"

"Waaaahhhh!!!!!! Waaaahhh!!! W-Wah!! Waa... w... *sniffle* goo..."

Blue looked up weakly. "That would be... irony right?"

Vio shrugged. Green sighed and flopped down next to Blue. "He's been crying all morning... my arms... by the way Vio where did you get that book?"

The overly calm Link peered at him over the top of said book. "There's a bookcase right there isn't there?"

They look. There was in fact a bookcase between two of the beds. "Hm, has that always been there?" Green asked himself.

"We need to find his parents!" Red cheered, but some how didn't wake the baby from his sudden, and greatly wished for, nap.

"He's right." Vio agreed closing the, oddly interesting, book. "It's not like we can fight with a baby. Our opponent would use him as a weakness."

"And we can't just leave him with strangers or lying on the street." Greens sighed.

Blue groaned. "Uhh! So we're going to stay here even longer!?"

"Oh shut up, Blue!"

.............Time passes...................

A snotty woman looked down at the Green clad hero. "No." She replied, "I don't know of a missing baby." She snuck her nose in the air, and walked away.

"...thank the goddesses..." he muttered, and continued on (note: he's not happy that he didn't find the parent. He's happy that the snotty lady isn't the mom). The group had decided to split up, and see if they could find the baby's' parents. Green was having no luck what-so-ever. "I hope the others are having more luck than I am..."

Suddenly a delicious smell filled his nose. It was coming from a small shop on the side of the road. He stared at it for a moment, drooling. 'I haven't had lunch... and a small break won't hurt anything..." He walked into the building and sat down on one of the stools.

A young waitress strode over to him. "Hey there cutie. What would you like?"

He blushed. "Er... I'll have what ever that great smell is... and a cup of milk." he added quickly.

"Coming right up." She said with a wink, then went to get his order.

Green sighed. 'Nice place...' A soft sob drew his attention to a pretty woman, sitting at the counter. Her face was buried in her hands as she cried her eyes out. The young boy blinked 'Hmmm...'

..........................

"Gaboolanaga!"

Red looked over his shoulder to the make-shift baby carrier on his back. "Um... ok." He really didn't have any idea what it is the baby said, but he could pretend.

A woman smiled at them when they passed. "Aw. How sweet of you. Taking care of your adorable baby brother."

Red thanked her and walked on. It was taking to long to explain to everyone, so he was just wandering around until some one recognized the baby. 'This is a lot harder than I though it would be...' he turned the counter and ran into a Moblin. 'Huh-oh!' quickly he reached for his sword, but at that exact moment, one of the strings holding the baby came untied and he had to grab it. 'Shoot!' With his free hand he reached for his magic wand (wow... I didn't notice how that sounded till I wrote it down) but another string came undone.

'...This is just not my day!' Red smiled nervously at the monster, having both his hand to occupied too fight. "Ummm... hehehe... I have to go!" He turned and ran. 'Ahhh! Not good! Not good!"

..................................

Using his brain, Vio went back to where they found the baby in the fist place. He decided to only ask men and women who were crying or seemed to be looking for something. That pulled up a big zero. But after a while he got a lead. There was a woman on the edge of town that had recently had a baby. No one was home when he got there. "Great. Now what?"

"If you tell me what you're looking for..." came an all too familiar voice. "... maybe I could help."

Vio spun around and grabbed the hilt of his sword defensively. "What do you want shadow!?"

The dark Link smirked. "You know what I want Vio. I want you back. Come back to the dark side. We made such a good team. Together we can rule the world. I'll even forgive your betrayal if you come back to me now."

Vio released his sword and sighed. "Shadow... I've already told you no." Shadow tried puppy dog eyes. "That won't work on me."

"Fine!" He stepped back. "We could have been great together! I won't forgive you if you don't come now!"

"Then I guess you'll never forgive me." (This takes place some time after Vio tries to shatter the mirror but before Shadow freaks out about it. I know technically that time doesn't exist but... just go with it.) Quietly Vio turned away from his once almost friend, and walked away. What surprised him was that Shadow let him.

.......................

"Are you missing a baby? Are you missing a baby? Are you missing a baby? For the love of the goddesses! Who is missing a baby!?!?!?" Blue yelled this last line, causing most people to hurry away from him. Well he wasn't known for his patience was he? Tired of walking he sat down on a crate in an ally way to think of his options.

That turned out to be a great choice, because from that spot... he could see the road. Not even two minute of sitting there, who should he see run by but Red. He seemed to be having trouble running with his arms crossed across his chest. Blue blinked. Then a Moblin appeared right after him.

Blue spring to his feet alarmed. 'He needs help!' He drew his sword and gave chase. It didn't take long to catch up, and he quickly disposed of the monster with a victorious yell.

"Blue!!! Thank the goddesses!" Red jogged up to his teary-eyed "I thought I was in big trouble!"

"Well, no problem! You know me." Blue placed his hands on his hips and lifted his head up high. "I am amazing after all." This was clearing letting this go to his head.

Red only fanned his ego by nodding in full agreement. "You sure are!"

Blue smirked under the praise. "So... not that I mind but why aren't you fighting?"

Red laughed nervously. "Well um..."

.........Time passes..........

"I'm back."

"Vio!" Red yelled, running up to him. "Did you find them!?"

"Shhhh!" Blue hissed. "We just finally got that noisy kid to sleep. Are you trying to wake him?"

Red smiled apologetically. "Well did you?"

"No." Vio admitted. "And I guess you two didn't either. But I did have a run in with Shadow Link."

Blue jumped up. "What!? Where is he!? What happened!?"

"Shhhhhh!!!!" Red reminded him.

Vio shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about... he's gone. Hey where's Green?"

"Beats us."

The door flew open. "Hey guys! Guess who I found!" Green exclaimed, running in. An eager woman followed close behind.

"The mom!" Red cheered.

Green nodded. "Yep. I even spent hours questioning her to make sure she's the real deal."

The women bowed. "Thank you boys so much for protecting, and watching my son."

"We were happy to help." Red said smiling at her. He picked up the sleeping baby off the bed, and handed him to his mom. "Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you again." She said before heading home.

As soon as she was gone they collapsed. "Finally... I'm tuckered out..." Green complained.

"Me too." Blue agreed.

Red pouted sadly. "I... I'm going to miss him..."

The room was quiet for a moment. "Yeah..." Vio whispered ruffling Reds hair. "I think that we will all miss him..."

Green nodded. "But now that he's back with his mom, we can continue with our mission. Tomorrow morning we head out."

Blue sat up. "Ya know... since this is our last night here... lets go party!!!"

"NO!!!!"

"Eep!"

Please comment!

Four Swords (c) ummm... not me ^_^;


End file.
